


First Time

by Charamei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charamei/pseuds/Charamei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first regeneration is accompanied by some unexpected problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

He's nervous, of course. Who wouldn't be? The entire plan will be for nothing if this goes wrong. But the science is sound – it must be – and it's not as if he has a choice. He's dying whether he wants to or not.

The process is over quickly, and he is able to stand for the first time in months. He goes quickly to dress and leave, but to his surprise is stopped by the guard on the door.

The one problem, he thinks, with not telling anyone until he's succeeded, as he protests:

"But I _am_ Rassilon!"


End file.
